Realizing Twilight
by Bryan Cullen
Summary: Bryan is a recent college student who feels that there should be something more to life and looks toward Stephanie Meyer's book. Join Bryan as he realizes Twilight.
1. Summary

Realizing Twilight

Summary

Bryan is a recent college graduate who has landed a terrific job at Disney's Animal Kingdom. He still feels that something is missing in his life and he continually looks to Stephanie Meyer best selling saga to find his answers. Little did he know that what he was about to stumble upon would drastically change his outlook on life; finally receiving the feeling of belonging and complete. Please join Bryan as he realizes twilight.

Author Notes

Almost all credit is due to Stephanie Meyer and her wonderful books which have inspired me to write my dreams in a story plot. I do not own the rights to her characters or to her plot lines. Bryan, Janice, all character renames, and plot lines belong to the author. This book is an extension of my dreams to fill in what happens after Breaking Dawn. I hope you enjoy. This will have references to Meyer's beautifully written books. So some things will not be explained in depth.


	2. Something More Chapter 1

Something More

Chapter 1

Another sunny day in Orlando Florida, the sun shining is down on me and warming the depths of my soul. For here I am in this state over a thousand miles away from my closest family and friends. Things will be good, no they will be great. I love working here at Disney World's Animal Kingdom. My job is so fulfilling. I have the opportunity to work with animals one on one. So why do I believe that I am never fully reaching my potential or that there is a part of my life that is not complete just yet.

"Ring, ring," I hurry to answer the phone.

"Hello," I respond.

"Hi honey how is, was your day?" she asks me. Only a true mother could ask you such an open, unended question of sincerity. But this position of motherhood I am all to glad to give her. For my mother died when I was only a child and my father married her in my early teenage years.

"Oh. My day was great Janice. The park obtained a new lioness today. It was great," I replied hoping she would not catch on to my slight disappoint with wanting more from my life. Just then my eyes ran straight to Stephenie Meyer's best selling saga series that was lying across my kitchen table.

"Bryan what is wrong?"

Damn she did not buy. Janice is the one person in the world that I was never able to lie to, nor have I ever wanted to lie to her. I really did not want to get into my depression with her, for I knew how hard it was for her and my father to let me go. I do not want to give them any reason to believe I was regretting my decision to move away from Missouri two years ago.

"It is nothing really. Just something that went on at work today," I replied.

"If it is important to you it is important to me," With that motherly authority ringing in her voice. I decided I should give her a bone.

"Okay. You know how I was telling you about how some of the animals that I look after respond to me."

"Yes sweetheart," with nothing but love back into her voice.

"Well I am beginning to think that it is no longer my imagination, because a few of my fellow cast members are realizing it as well." Disney refers to it associates as cast members. To ensure that know how important our jobs are and that every guest receives their piece of magic Disney has to offer them.

"Today we unloaded the new lioness off of the truck and into a temporary exhibit, a few hours later the sedation drug begun to wear off. We were watching her to make sure she did not harm herself." I paused to hear her response.

"Are you still there Janice?"

"Yes Honey go on." I expect she is curious. Janice was the one who first realized my love for animals and encouraged me to pursue my dreams. That nothing was ever out of my reach as long as I was prepared to give it my all.

"Well just like every other animal that we have she seemed to be drawn to me. Every time I moved from the spot that I was standing she would move as well."

"Wow Bryan that is very interesting," she pronounced with no hesitation in her voice.

"I thought I was over thinking it and then she came right up to the gate where I was standing and nudged her nose at me, as if she knew me. I reached out my hand and she licked me. My supervisor made the comment that for some reason it seems that all the animals have no fear of me or me of them."

I looked again toward the dinning room table to glance at Meyer's book. Wishing I was Edward Cullen able to swoop down and claim the woman I love. Then she pronounces her love back to me with the same devotion. Why can't life be as Meyer envisioned it?

"Bryan you know you have always had that connection with animals. Like you understand them and they understand you. Enough about work you are going on vacation soon. Washington D.C. will be…"

"Ah crap I totally forgot. I have not packed or anything yet. I will have to talk to you later Janice."

"Well you better hurry up and pack."

"Thanks Janice I love you and tell Dad I will be fine."

"Have a safe trip. Love you honey and do not forget to call," click.

I can not believe I totally spaced out about my Washington D.C. trip. My fellow cast members were wishing me good luck all day and I was totally drowning them out like a zombie in a bad horror movie.

I wonder why Dad did not want to talk to me. I love my father very much, but we have become more and more distant from each other emotionally and geographically. I do not think there is anything mean or malicious about it. It is just that we are two people who are entirely different from one another.

To me our differences is what has separates us from one another. Dad was one who always works well with his hands and I always worked with my mind. I knew that living in such a small town I would never get my chance to be all that I can be. What I am? Joining the Marines?

I always wanted to move away from my small town home roots. I did not want to be like the average graduate from high school who never took chances and never had the guts to see the world for what it truly was.

Now where is that darn hoodie. Ah there it is. Yea now I get to pack the suitcase. While folding cloths I could not help but think about today's event with the new lioness. My supervisor said that I would yet again have the pleasure of instructing the new lioness and make sure she was coping well with her new surroundings. I do not know why I feel the need for something more than what I already have.

I have everything I ever wanted; a great career that I received right after college, moving up that hierarchical ladder within just two short years, a great apartment, family and friends who love me, twenty-five and I am sin-g-l-e. I look toward the kitchen toward Meyer's books. That is one thing; I do not have someone to share my life with.

I begin to mol that over as I went to put my suit case on the table along with my plane tickets and turned out the lights. Could this be what I am missing? Is this how Meyer envisioned Edward to feel without a significant other at his side?

I think I have thought on this long enough. I began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I am really glad that I left my apartment more than four hours before the plane was to depart. This airport is insane. I have only been on two trips where I rode on a plane. One was my high school graduation present to San Diego California and the other was my college graduation present to visit family over in France. But this airport is a nightmare.

I begin to think about last night and the thoughts that crossed my mind. In Twilight Meyer told the story of how Bella lost Jasper and Alice in the Phoenix airport. I have been to the Phoenix airport and it is not nearly confusing as the Orlando International Airport. What a head ache, I now know how a fly feels trapped in a glass jar with no air to breath.

Thank God I finally reached the plane; I can rest now since I did not get a good night sleep. Even though having difficulties with sleeping I was able to get to the airport early enough. I began to think of Stephanie Meyer's saga again.

I can not seem to get the books out of my mind these days. Ever since Eclipse came out in the theaters I have been having Twilight dreams twice a week. It has been a major obsession of mine, one that seems to be totally out of my control.

What am I going to do with myself? I can never live up to the expectation that I can be the perfect man for some lucky lady. So why can't I just get over this.

Then in mid thought I drift of into a deep sleep.

* * *

I arrive in D.C. by three thirty and I finally find my bags and decide to leave. I have the taxi driver drive to the address of my hotel. It is just a Super 8 motel. After giving the driver his money I decide to check in.

It is now four thirty and I give Janice and Dad a call. After talking to them for ten minutes I called a cab to go somewhere for dinner. I sure was not going to stay in a hotel and eat pizza for this is my first night in D.C. Besides I was rested and restless for being on that plane for so long. I must have slept wrong in that stupid chair.

It was five thirty when I finally got of the phone with Janice, took a shower, and changed my clothes.

"Good day Sir," the cab driver said politely.

"Good Afternoon," I responded. I was glad to have a kind driver this time. The first driver seemed to mad that I was riding in his cab. What a jerk.

"Where would you like to go this afternoon?"

"I would like to go to Vace Delicatessen. Do you know where that is Sir?"

"Yes Sir that is at 3315 Connecticut Ave NW." Thankfully I got a driver who knew the city well. The main reason I wanted to go to the restaurant was so that I could see where the Smithsonian was located. Vace Delicatessen is a deli restaurant but with some imported cheeses and other items from Italy.

The driver was pointing out all kinds of tourist places along the way and telling me which roads would lead me to the different monuments. The gentle man was very kind to me. When we arrived at our destination I gave him a generous tip and thanked him for his services.

I walked into the restaurant and smelled all of the different aromas. It almost smelt heavenly. I had not smelled cheeses and wine like this for more than a year when I went to France along with my family. It was a wonderful dinner and little did I know that it would be my LAST.


	3. Truth or Insanity Chapter 2

Truth or Insanity

Chapter 2

After paying the kind Italian gentleman at the counter, I went for a stroll. I remember passing the Smithsonian Zoo on the way to Vace Delicatessen. I knew all to well that they would be closed. But there was more traffic in front of it and I could catch a cab much quicker there.

Walking down the sidewalk I could hear the Asian elephants sounding their trumpet call, the great apes screaming at each other as if some took their loli pop, and the big cats roaring with magnificent thunder. I definitely can not wait until tomorrow so I can see the clouded leopards.

I froze right my own tracks.

"Why have I stopped?" I thought aloud.

Just out of instinct I looked over my right shoulder to see someone no more than 50 feet behind me. Which should be of no concern, but I was far from any streetlight. Apparently I walked further astray from the street lights listening to these majestic animals in there every day lives.

Then crash. I flew so fast hitting the metal bars that I did not even realize what was happening then I started to feel this sharp pain in my back like someone had just taken a crow bar and shattered my spine with it.

I flew up again. This time seeing exactly what was happening. The cloaked man that was just 50 feet behind me a second ago had me hosted up by my neck staring at me.

"_Run Bryan! Run as fast as you can," _said a voice ringing with such authority and majesty.

Looking down at the man who had me pinned looked so young. He barely looked nineteen years old. He was staring back at me with his bright crimson eyes, as if debating whether or not to steal my wallet or kill me.

What the hell is going…

"_Break free Bryan while he is distracted,"_said the voice again.

The man was not talking to me at all. There is no way I am going to be able to break free of his grasp. He has me four feet of off the ground. I am going to need help…

"OWWWWWWW!!!!" What, what is he, he doing.

He is biting me. NO!!!

"_We're coming hold on."_

"Get off of me," screaming at the top of my lungs though I thought. It seemed not to bother him at all. The man drops me on the ground looking very confused.

OWWWW! Did he just, just light me on fire? I tried to scream but the pain was to much as if someone was burning me at the steak.

Oh my God. It is not coming from outside of my skin but the inside.

"GRRRR." Looking up barely able to lift my eyes, I see flashes jumping over the fence. The man begins to take off in the opposite direction faster than I can see.

Did he inject with some kind of poison. My eyes went black as night. Not able to see or hear anything now. The pain consumes my entire body. It feels like flammable gas was injected directly into my veins and someone set me on fire. The pain is too much. Then all feeling falls to nothingness as if the world disengaged like a ticking time bomb finally exploded.

* * *

What just happened am I dead? What the hell did that man do to me?

_"Hey he is beginning to come to." _Well I can not be dead there are people talking to me. Damn I am probably in a freaking hospital. I bet a doctor is waiting for me to open my eyes to give me grievance apologies that do not mean jack.

_"HAHA"_

"_He sure does have a mouth when he is mad."_

"_That is for sure._

What are they talking about? I did not say anything thing out loud.

_"No Bryan you did not say anything aloud,"_ said a familiar voices with such authority that I could not argue. I tried to open my eyes to see the people talking to me, but barley able to lift them. They seem as if they each weight fifty pounds.

_"Does he not know?"_

"What don't I know?" Shocked at how heavenly, but masculine my voice sounded. Why do I sound like that?

_"Does that answer your question? Everyone back away and give him some room. This all will be a great shock for him."_ I am very surprised that not only did everyone there take head to his command but the many shuffling feet moving away.

It sounded as if two feet of each person were moving simultaneously, in perfect synchronization. Were they on all fours? Why am I hearing the differences anyway?

_"Tehee"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Silence! Now Bryan try to open your eyes, but stay calm."_ Why is he giving me warning? Is he afraid of me?

_"Yes Bryan. This is a new experience for us all."_

Opening my eyes very slowly I see the brownish-yellow blur. Then suddenly my eyes begin to focus.

"OHH my God," I pronounced without hesitation. I took a glance around the circle within a sixteenth of a second and realized that I was surrounded by one male and one female of four different big cat species.

Standing directly in front of me was a male African lion and lioness at his side, on my right and left sides where two cheetahs and two clouded leopards. Directly behind me I assumed there were Sumatran tigers.

They seemed to take positions in case they needed to lounge, with the weaker cats at my side and the stronger ones directly in front and behind me. I must be dreaming. Who was talking to me?

_"Bryan you are not dreaming. We mean you no harm!" _The male lion informed me of. Shock went through me like a lightening bolt striking the ground. At the same time I knew that he was true to his words.

Bryan have you lost it? Maybe you are in a mental hospital for the insane or in a simulation machine that someone has placed you in. If Dirk and Cheeney put me in there simulation device I am going to kill them.

"_Touchy isn't he"_  
Getting more furious by the millisecond. I was beyond serious. Pondering over

the possibilities of pushing them in front of a bus or of the deck at my apartment.

"_That is no joke."_

"_Bryan,"_ the male lion spoke while glaring at the cheetahs for there rude comments.

"_You have nothing to fear and you are not going insane. What do you remember from your last night?"_

"Not much really. Why?"

"_Try to remember what happened it will be easier for me to explain it to you."_

"What do you mean last night? How many days have I been out of it?"

"_You have been out for two days. Now think. What do you remember?"_

"I remember being in Washington D.C. Are we still there?"

"_No. Continue."_

"I just finished eating a great dinner with whine and cheese imported from Italy." The thought of that food almost made me want to vomit. I am very confused. It was very delicious at the time.

"_Continue I will explain momentarily."_

"I was walking past the Zoo when I heard all of the animals making all kinds of noises. Then out of no where I was attacked. I was thrown against the metal bars and then I think he b i t m e."

I stopped to ponder that thought. Did he really bite me? Did he inject me with some hallucinogenic drug and I am having some weird high. Making me think I am talking to cats instead of humans.

"_No Bryan. You are not hallucinating. You were really bitten and yet we come near you. Animals try their best to stay away from your kind, but you seem different."_

"What do you mean your kind?"

"_You already know the answer to that question Bryan. It was running through your mind the night you spoke to us."_

"You are confusing me. WHAT am I?" I spoke angrily. "What do you mean I spoke to you? As far as I could remember you were the one telling me to run."

"_Ah. Very good Bryan. Let me start off with how we are even having a discussion. You have what he animal world considers the gift of the wild. The ability to with all walks of life and the ability to understand them. While you were unconscious you were thinking about a lioness that had just come to your park. You always wondered why animals were always drawn to and why you could always understand us. This is why."_

Sitting there speechless not knowing what to say but getting the uneasy feeling that my life has changed forever.

"_Haven't you always thought that there was something unique about yourself? The gift of the wild is a very unique gift. It said that there only one every other century."_

The feeling of finally reaching my potential spiked in a quick high. This finally makes since to why I seem to have a pull with animals.

"_That is right Bryan, but sadly that pull is towards all animals including the vial ones."_

"Who are the vial ones?"

"_They are sadistic creatures who relish in watching their prey draw last breath. We animals fear them. Though we are not there primary prey, but humans are." _

"Are you telling me that I am now a vampire that can speak to animals?"

"_Yes Bryan you are a vampire, but you were able to speak to animals before you became a vampire."_ Pondering over my new existence I can not help but wonder if Stephanie Meyer knew that vampires really existed, that her books were meant to help newborns by guiding their way to coup with their new existence.

"_For someone who has just been told that their life has been totally changed you are taking this fairly well. Who knows maybe the call to the wild lets you understand all animals and not just the sane ones."_

I started to think of Meyer's qualifications for a vampire. First my skin should be pale white and ice cold. I look down at my hands and they were white as the moon. I should have incredible hearing that I already asserted when I was listening to cats movement before I opened my eyes. I could also hear eight heart beats none of which were my own. I should have great vision.

"What is that," I said in a whisper. I scanned around the circle to see that the eight cats were not that close to me but were relaxing and moving in closer. All of them sat down looking at me as I was making my revelation. I should have great strength. According to Meyer newborns are strongest in their first year. I apparently found that my gift was to talk to animals. I should also have a thirst for blood. Just then a burning sensation went through my throat at the thought of blood.

This caught them all of guard and made every cat except them male lion very nervous. I know there is no way that I could hurt them. For they have risked their lives to save me. I remember those blurs and the growls from that night. They must have run after the creature before he could kill me.

"_Yes Bryan we ran after the creature and then came back to protect you, but we were too late. His poison was already coursing through you and decided that we needed to get you away from the city."_

"So we are we now?"

"_I think you call this Pennsylvania."_

"Why did you help me if you fear what I have become?"

"_You will always be the one with the gift of the wild. Now let me show you how we hunt."_ Everyone's became very excited at the thought of hunting. _"You all will not be coming. I want you to wait here. I am sure Bryan has more questions."_

I realized that the male lion was definitely the leader of the pack and they all heeded his words. What more questions could I have for him?

"_You will see."_

"All right lets go hunting," I spoke with such excitement in my voice. That I felt like a little kid locked in an amusement park at night.


End file.
